


An Unlikely Pair - Cannon/OC pairing

by dontask996



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, cannon/oc pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontask996/pseuds/dontask996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naname normally finds enjoyment in her life harassing Shizuo Heiwajima, but when the blond suggests a new way for Naname to enjoy herself, she soon finds that that's more ways to bringing happiness to her life than harassing the strongest man in Ikebukuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Pair - Cannon/OC pairing

How did it end up this way? He didn’t even do anything to her and already he was pissed off beyond belief and was tossing trash cans at her as if he was trying to kill her like he’d try to kill Izaya. He hadn’t even done anything to her, and suddenly she’d came out of no where poking fun at him, and ever since she’d seen him get mad and easily loose his temper, it became nearly a daily habit of hers.

"Naname!" Shizuo shouted, chasing after the female after running out of things to toss at her.

"What’s the matter blondy~? Did I strike a nerve again?" the brunette asked, grinning as she played cat and mouse with the male.

Oh course she struck a neve! She’d always managed to push his buttons. At least unlike his automatic hatred for Izaya, this girl didn’t really spark hatred other than sheer annoyance and frustration that out of everyone, she opts to mess around with the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Wasn’t she scared of him?

Now that he though of it, she never tried to fight back like Izaya would, she just toyed with him, which in doing so seemed to always bring a smile to her face for some reason. He’d seen her around at times before, either heading towards a bar, or just looking rather like she didn’t seem to have a spark of happiness in her. Yet here she was, seeming happy as could be at the sake of his own emotional expense.

"Oh c’mon blondy~. You can’t be tired already~," Naname mocked, getting close to Shizuo only to move away quickly when he made an attempt to grab her.

"I’m so glad you’re amused by this."

"Oh? You’re not~? I thought we were having fun," the brunette replied with a mocking pout.

"Like hell I’m amused and having fun by this! I get people wanting to fight me for a reason, but all you do is toy with me and piss me off! "

"And?"

"Tch! You really piss me off you know that!?" Shizuo snapped, looking to find something to throw at the female again, settling for a nearby garbage can as he went to pick it up, only to see her running off and darting around a corner. "Dammit!" Shizuo cursed as he chased after the female.

He didn’t have to go far when he found the way she went was nothing but a dead end, causing him to grit his teeth in utter annoyance. There was absolutely no way she could just up and vanish like that unless she was as skill with parkour as Izaya was. She was nimble, but there’s no way she could be that skilled.

Sure enough, Shizuo’s hunch was right when he saw the female trying to make a run for it as he quickly picked up a trash can and tossed it at her, causing Naname to instantly try to move out of the way only to slam into the wall of the alley as she soon found Shizuo having aiding in her inability to get away as he pinned her in place.

"Now that I’ve finally got you to stay still, the hell is wrong with you?" Shizuo asked sternly.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about," Naname said, looking away from him acting like she’d done nothing wrong.

"Don’t play dumb with me woman!" Shizuo snapped, his grip on Naname’s arms tightening as he noticed her wince under his grip. He was loosing control of his strength again. As much as he didn’t want to harm her, it was near impossible for him to control himself as he just scoffed. He could feel her trembling in his grasp, and it was apparent she was scared of him, even though she never acted like it. Was this why she never engaged in combat with him? Because she was scared of him like most everyone else was? Izaya didn’t fear him, nor did his brother, but she seemed like she didn’t either until now.

"Why do you act like you’re not scared of me when you clearly are?" Shizuo asked, looking at the female who was refusing to look at him.

"I’m not scared."

"Like hell you’re not!" Shizuo snapped. "You’re trembling!"

"I am not!" Naname spat back. "Why would I be afraid of you? You’re just some temperamental guy with anger issues!"

"Don’t play dumb with me! You always fuck with me until I start chasing you around town and loose track of you. You’re as bad as Izaya!"

"I’m nothing like that freak! He tries to kill you, I just do what I do to have some fun in my life! Don’t you think if I was like Izaya I’d of bother fighting back and actually attempting to get you killed!?" Naname spat back, tears perking the corners of her eyes as she quickly noticed in her reflection in Shizuo’s glasses as she looked away, biting her trembling lip.

"Tch!" Was all Shizuo let out as he let go of Naname, grabbing her wrist as he dragged her along with him.

"H-Hey! Let go! Where are you taking me!?"

"Just shut up. You said you wanted to have a little fun in your life, so be quiet and just come with me," Shizuo said.

Somehow Shizuo managed to get Naname to cooperate, dragging her back to his place as he finally let her go once they were inside, going to the kitchen and pulling out a beer from the fridge and holding out to her. “Here.”

"I don’t drink beer," Naname lied.

"Like hell you don’t! Just take it!"

"Why? Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?"

"I’m trying to get you to fucking relax around me so you’ll stop shaking!"

"You are trying to take advantage of me! I’m leaving!"

"Dammit woman! I’m just trying to-ghah!" Shizuo started as he soon found his angered grip on the beer can causing the can to burst open and spray the fizzy drink everywhere upon being crushed.

Naname blinked some before covering her mouth, looking away as she tried to stifle a laugh, struggling to do so as she suddenly broke out laughing hysterically as Shizuo just stood there looking at her with a raised brow.

"I see you find amusement in my misfortune."

"I can’t help it! Your reaction and how the beer went everywhere! It’s utterly priceless!" Naname said, holding her stomach. "Oh god I can’t breath!" she added as she continued to laugh, eventually calming down as she tried to catch her breath.

"Tch. Mention this to Izaya and I’ll kill you," Shizuo said as he started tugging off his beer soaked clothes,

"Like I would- H-hey! The hell are you doing!?" Naname asked when she noticed Shizuo stripping his clothes off.

"Isn’t it obvious woman? Do you honestly expect me to sit in my own home soaked in beer? If you don’t like it, don’t look," Shizuo said as he went to his bathroom to get a towel and wash up before going to get some fresh clothes on as Naname just leaned against a wall with her arms folded across her chest.

"Easier said than done, blondy," the brunette mumbled. Why was she even here? He asked he if she wanted to have some fun in her life, and so far the only fun she’s gotten since getting to his place was watching him get sprayed with beer. And that entertainment was short lived, that is until Shizuo returned missing a shirt and dawning a new pair of pants that weren’t even zipped up.

"Are you seriously going to be like that in front of me while I’m here?"

"I said if you don’t like it, don’t look," Shizuo said as he tossed a towel onto the kitchen floor, working on cleaning up the mess he’d made as Naname just scoffed. "Might as well have a beer if I’m going to be here a while. You’ve still yet to explain why you’ve brought me here."

Picking up the towel from the floor and cleaning up the beer he could manage to reach before figuring he’d get the rest off the ceiling later, Shizuo reached into the fridge again, grabbing himself and the brunette a beer as he walked over to her, handing her the beverage. “I have no intention on taking advantage of you, but I have to seriously suggest you find some other means of entertainment that doesn’t involve irritating the hell out of me.”

"No thanks," Naname said as she opened her drink only to have Shizuo take it back. "The hell!?"

"Work with me here, would you?"

"Fine," Naname said as Shizuo handed her back the drink. "What did you have in mind?"

"You ever hear of friends with benefits?" Shizuo asked, opening his beer and taking a drink.

"I’m not your friend."

"Answer the damned question."

"Isn’t that like basically having sex with no strings attached?" Naname asked. "Sorry but I’m not interested in having sex with anyone. I’m fine with myself. If you want to get laid, go bother a prostitute," Naname said, only to have Shizuo quickly slam his hand on the wall, causing her to jump as she looked up at him.

"You honestly think I’m that much of a low life? I’ve seen you mope around town, and it seems like the only time you’ve ever seen some kind of smile on your face is if you’re drunk off your ass or annoying the hell out of me, and when I sprayed beer all over the place. So clearly I bring you some kind of enjoyment, so at least let me attempt to give you some other form of enjoyment," Shizuo said.

"And how exactly is sex going to help give me enjoyment?"

"Would you rather I continue chasing you around Ikebukuro with you being scared of me, or would you rather do something less violent?" Shizuo asked as Naname looked down some, staring at the can of beer in her hands as she rubbed her thumb along the ridge of the can.

"I don’t do relationships," she finally told him.

"I’m not asking for one. I’d just rather you weren’t scared of me trying to kill you because I can’t control my own strength. I don’t hate you or want to kill you like I do Izaya," Shizuo said, moving his hand to place it on Naname’s cheek some, doing his best to be gentle with her, though he could clearly still feel her trembling while around him. He honestly hated people fearing him for how he was, maybe if he could help Naname stop being afraid of him, he’d feel a little less bad about himself.

Naname honestly didn’t know what to think after hearing Shizuo’s reasoning as she felt him place his hand on her cheek, as if in an attempt to try to calm her down some as she noticed a slight look of concern as if he was actually doing his best to not scare her anymore. Most guys who ever acted this way around her had one thing on their mind, and it was easy to read they didn’t really care about her, but for some reason, it seemed Shizuo actually cared and wanted to help.

"Don’t you dare tell anyone about this," she said softly, causing the blond to just nod as he leaned down to kiss her as she lightly kissed back.

Somehow, the two had managed to end up in Shizuo’s bedroom, leaving the beers back out in the kitchen when Naname refused to allow herself to get drunk should she have second thoughts. Why was she even doing this anyways? She’d never shown interest in such things as sex with someone else, let alone interest in men beyond just for her sheer amusement of using them and dropping them like a rock once she became bored. Was it because Shizuo cared and wanted to help her? That had to be it, given how she saw a genuine look in his eyes.  
Shizuo was gentle, almost passionate in kissing Naname, noticing her inexperience, but quick ability to pick up on it. He’d attempted to have relationships, but seemed to fail miserably with them due to his short temper and always somehow scaring the person off. He’d at least hoped that his lack of experience under the belt wouldn’t backfire on him as he gently went to start removing Naname’s clothes, onto have her suddenly pull away from the kiss and stop him.

"W-wait!"

"What?" Shizuo asked, blinking some.

"I-I don’t want you to look at my body," Naname said some, looking away.

"Then I’ll just take off your pants," Shizuo said, going to unbutton them only to be stopped again. "The hell woman? What are you trying to hide? You’re a female aren’t you?" Shizuo asked.  
"Of course I’m a female!"

"Then the hell is the problem!?" Shizuo snapped, slowly loosing his temper again as he noticed Naname look away from him as he sighed.

"….My body isn’t exactly something I think anyone would bother finding attractive. Even you mistook me for a guy when we first met."  
"Who cares what your body looks like?"

"I care! You try having nearly all of you skin covered in scars!" Naname spat, causing the male to blink some as he gently moved his hands to slide up Naname’s jacket and shirt, his brown eyes widening when he saw what the female meant as he saw her skin riddled with scars from obvious knife cuts. Some were faded, others looked more recent.

Shizuo looked at Naname who was just looking away from him, not wanting to say anything as if she half expected him to just become uninterested in her. Moving to unzip her jacket so he could lift her shirt up more he saw Naname watch as he leaned down and gently kissed her stomach and up her body to her small, barely a-cup breasts.

A dark blush formed on Naname’s cheeks as she covered her mouth as she felt Shizuo gently kiss at her chest, biting her lip when she felt him lick at her perked nipple as his other hand moved to slide lower, unbuttoning her pants as he worked them undone to slide his hand into the fabric, causing a faint gasp to escape her lips when she felt his hand make contact with her womanhood.

If Naname wasn’t already trembling enough as is, she was now as Shizuo did his best to try to get her to releax, noticing her near lack of arousal when he rubbed at her folds lightly. She felt utterly tiny to him, then again she was small framed and tiny to begin with compared to himself. There was no doubt in his mind Naname was a virgin and would need an extreme amount of preparation before he could even think of doing anything with her.

"Hey," Shizuo spoke lightly after pulling away from Naname’s chest. "You said you’re fine by yourself. What’s the most you’ve done to your body?" he asked.  
"I’ve just used my fingers… why?" Naname responded, her face flushed.

"I want to make sure I don’t hurt you is all," Shizuo said softly as he went back to working Naname’s body into a relaxed state, eventually getting her to stop trembling as his ears picked up on small pants and whimpers when he started adding his fingers inside her. There wasn’t much resistance, but he could still tell she was tight as he attempted to find her sweet spot. If he could find it, he was sure he’d be able to get her ready for him in no time.

Wriggling his fingers around inside her gently, the sudden loud moan followed by naname’s quickness to cover her mouth helped Shizuo know he found the right place as he gently stimulated it, causing the brunette to squirm and whimper under him as he leaned down to kiss at her neck softly.

"I won’t go any further unless you tell me," Shizuo whispered softly against her skin, causing Naname to just nod her head some in acknowledgment of his words. "Do you want me to go further?"

”..Nn…. A-alright…,” Naname said, keeping her face covered some as she felt Shizuo pull his hand out of her pants and underwear so he could pull the fabric off her lower body, setting it aside on the bed as it fell to the floor as Shizuo moved to lean down and kiss Naname softly.

Naname kissed him back some, wondering what Shizuo was going to do next as she felt him place his hand back over her womanhood and continue with his fingers for a little while longer before he moved to reach over to his night stand, opening a drawer and pulling out a condom from a box of them. “W-why would you own those?”

"I’m not stupid. Just because I don’t really have any kind of relationship going on doesn’t mean I’m not going to be smart," Shizuo said as he tugged his boxer briefs down some to reveal his large member, which instantly caused Naname to close her legs.

"There’s no way that’s going to fit!" she said as she watched Shizuo unroll the condom over himself.

"I’m not worried about it all fitting. I’ll be gentle," Shizuo said as he coaxed Naname into parting her legs again. She was trembling all over again, and he sighed a little at how easily she was to become fearful of him as he gently rubbed himself against her, attempting to show he wasn’t going to harm her.

"I’m going to try to put it in now, okay?" Shizuo said. "Just try to relax and breath slowly," the blond added.

Slowly, he positioned himself, nudging the tip against Naname’s entrance. He prodded at her some, getting her used to the feeling a bit before he began actually attempting to enter her. He did his best to be gentle, taking it slow as he felt her body’s natural resistance as he prodded lightly at that point before he proceeded further, feeling the resistance vanish.

Looking up, Shizuo remained still as he saw Naname clearly in pain as he moved to kiss her forehead lightly. “It’ll stop hurting soon. Just breathe okay?” he reassured her. It was only once he knew that she was calm that he started pushing further in, stopping once he felt she couldn’t take any more of him inside her.

"I-I told you it wouldn’t all f-fit…," Naname said some.

"I said I wasn’t worried about it fitting. D-damn you’re tighter than I thought," Shizuo reminded her, biting his lip some.

"Thanks. I really needed to be told that," Naname said as her face flushed again.

"I’m going to start moving, okay?" Shizuo asked, moving to lean over the small brunette under him as she nodded, causing the blond to slowly start to move his hips, being slow as he wanted her to get used to him and the feeling, though that didn’t seem to be what Naname wanted when he felt her wrap her legs around his waist after a bit, causing him to go deeper into her.

"Tch… I’m trying not to hurt you," Shizuo said.

"…I know… but it feels good… go a little faster…"

The male could of sworn his heart skipped a beat at her comment, and that caused him to just move to kiss the brunette deeply as he gave her what she asked for, only to find as time went on, what was supposed to be romantic slowly escalated into a more passionate and rather loud moment.

"S-Shit N-namame I’m gonna-!" Shizuo groaned as Naname moaned out while riding him and the blond thrusting his hips up into her.

"M-Me too!" she moaned out as she soon felt her body tense suddenly, Shizuo giving one finally thrust as the two came together in a loud moment before Naname fell forward and collapsed on Shizuo’s chest, the hearts both racing as they panted to get their breathing back to normal.

"Still going to have me chase you around Ikebukuro?" Shizuo finally asked once he knew Naname had recovered as she looked at him with a slight grin.

"Perhaps. Maybe I’ll have you chase me back to your place from time to time," the female replied, causing the male to just grin.

"I look forward to it."

"Good," Naname said as the two shared a kiss before settling down for the night.


End file.
